Happily Ever After
by supersecretninjapenguin
Summary: Don't kill me! After Tris gives birth to the infamous FourTris baby, she learns that the illness that Tobias caught a while ago killed him while she was in labor. Again, don't kill me! It's sweet but a little sad. I wrote it last year and it's unedited. It's a two shot. Don't knock it till you try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Written a year ago and was found today. Read it and try not to kill me for killing Tobias!**

_Dear Tris,_

_Tris. The day I met you was the best day of my life. I loved you the moment I pulled you up out of that net. And you have met every imaginable expectation I have ever had._

_By the time you finish giving birth to our child, I will probably be gone already. So, I have a few wishes._

_Name our child. Whatever name you choose will be amazing. Raise him or her to be resilient, brave, selfless, brilliant, honest, and kind. Everything you already are and everything I love about you._

_Treasure every moment with her. Treasure her. Because no matter how much time passes, I'll be in him or her. I'll be in our child. I'll be in our friends. I'll be in the air you breathe and sights you love. I'll be at the bottom of the Chasm and the top of the Ferris Wheel. I'll be in you._

_But only if you stay the Tris I know you to be. Don't blame our child for our missing goodbyes._

_Be Brave,_

_Tobias_

I set the letter on the coffee table and walk slowly to the nursery.

"Hi baby. I'm Tris. I'm your mommy" I lean over the railing of the crib, gingerly cradling the baby girl in my arms. I carry her back to the couch. When I sit down, she yawns and her dark blue eyes open wide. "I suppose you need a name, huh?" She stares at me with wide eyes. What to name her?

_"I don't know what to name it. What are your favorite names?" I ask._

_"Hmm…for a boy, I like Henry." He taps his chin._

_"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. Never took Tobias for someone who likes old fashioned names._

_"Yes. And for a girl…Caroline."_

"Caroline. That was his favorite. That was Daddy's favorite name, you know. You would have liked your Daddy. He would have been the best Daddy ever." Her wide, blue, pool like eyes lock on my face. I rock her gently. "Well, I might as well tell you a story huh? Okay…once upon a time…there was a young girl named Beatrice. She lived with her family in a dull, selfless part of town called Abnegation. But when she got to choose a place for herself in the world, she chose to go to the most exciting and daring place in town. They called it Dauntless." Caroline blinks. "Beatrice had to face many dangerous obstacles to get into Dauntless, but along the way, she fell in love with a boy named Tobias. He was older than her, but also loved her more than anything in the world." Caroline sneezes then giggles. I laugh and wipe away her little bit of spit with a tissue. "Tobias and Beatrice were happy for so long, they decided to get married. Beatrice wore a beautiful flowing white gown and a sparkling ring. Tobias wore a clean cut suit and looked so very handsome." Caroline grins widely. Maybe she does understand the story. "After the two were married, they stayed very happy for almost ten years. But when Beatrice turned twenty eight, the two became very lonely. So they had a child." I raise Caroline upward to look into her eyes. "An adorable, gorgeous little girl named Caroline. She had the most beautiful eyes. But unfortunately, right as Caroline came into this world, Tobias died. Beatrice was very sad, but she still had Caroline." Caroline starts to cry. "No, no, no. Don't cry Caroline, Beatrice told Caroline the story of Tobias, so he would not be forgotten. And she and Caroline lived happily ever after because Tobias was everywhere with them." Caroline watches me, tears frozen on her face. "Yeah. Happily ever after. It's coming. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I can see Mom in the crowd, still sitting there alone. She's silent among the rowdy Dauntless, something odd anyways.

The fireballs are still standing there, taunting me. Michelle already went. She chose Dauntless. We've been best friends since diapers, but I can't just follow her. This is my life, my moment, my choice.

This is who I am.

Heather Carrow hands me the knife and I can feel my hands start to shake. Mom told me to choose what makes me happy, but what makes me happy?

The Dauntless with their noise and dare devil antics? With Mom?

The Erudite?

The Agnegation? With my history?

Erudite was never an option. Something about them repels me, scares me. Maybe it's the cleverness, the severity.

That leaves Abnegation and Dauntless. The stones. The coals.

I can hear the crackling from here, the roars of Dauntless freedom within the light. And the peace of Abnegation, the silence of their stones.

I can hear the call if my parents, my mother, from Dauntless.

My dad was never there in reality. Just in spirit. I could feel him guiding me, pushing me towards home.

Maybe there's a reason that Abnegation and Dauntless are the two middle bowls. They're not that different in reality. Selflessness and bravery aren't always separate virtues.

That's what Mom always says.

And maybe they aren't. Maybe they're the same thing. Maybe they mean something.

Fear God alone.

It's my choice.

And I choose home.

I slit one hand and pass the knife to my bloodied palm, slitting the other. The slippery knife falls from my hand and I clench my wet fists.

I raise them, one above the coals, one above the stones.

The sizzle of Dauntless is unheard over the road of the crowd. They were cheated. I cheated them. I beat the system. I beat the lie.

Because it's all a lie, all of it.

Mom cheers the loudest, a smile bright on her face.

And even as they drag me away I laugh because I've started it. I've created the crack that will start their destruction. I've begun the end.


End file.
